Harboured Feelings
by Love Hina Addict
Summary: A simple comment from Kagura is enough to take Tomo on an emotional journey of her own feelings, discovering something deep within the two of them. [KaguraXTomo] [Shoujo ai] [Multi chapter story] [Dedicated to Ken nii B for the concept of the story]
1. Tomo and her feelings

**Harboured Feelings.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh. I only own this fan fiction story.**_

**I'm back after having a day to rest from writing, just like to say thank you all who have reviewed lately and contributed ideas. As this'll be my tenth story, I'll be making this one longer then one chapter (!). For this chapter, I'm going to try a more descriptive approach, meaning a lot less talking, so please tell me what you think. This one was another idea by a fellow author, and as such I'd like to dedicate this story to Ken-nii B, even though he was an anonymous reviewer. This one's for you. Enjoy, and please review. Oh, on one note, I will make Tomo seem OOC, for the main reason it will have a bit more impact on the storyline in the later chapters. Fear not, as she will hopefully return to her original self later on. I hope this doesn't ruin it for you though. Oh, while I remember, this story mainly focuses on Kagura and Tomo, their friends may not get much to do or say. Anyway, on we go!**

(-o-)

Chapter One, Tomo and her feelings.

The final day of the academic week was at hand. The weekend, to the girls, was like an ice cream to a small child, namely sweet until it ends. Either way, the chance to relax properly and spend time with loved ones and friends was never too good to pass up. School seemed daunting at the least, but was tolerable.

Nearly each girl of the Azumanga group had a weekend planned. During break time, Chiyo, in particular, was talking to Yomi after realising the latter person was going on holiday again. After discussing each other's plans, their attention switched to Osaka, watching her sitting in a light daze, staring right ahead into the chalkboard. Failing to turn her face away, Chiyo and Yomi took this as a signal to leave her.

Sakaki had a smaller plan for her weekend; mainly going to visit a zoo was all that was featured in it, as she told an inquisitive Chiyo. Nothing much else was going on for her, yet she liked it this way.

The last two members of the group had an entirely different style of plan. In fact, there was no plan. Both were troubled, by emotions unfamiliar, to even think of what to do for the weekend. They both sat in their respective chairs and merely thought about things concerning each other. These two were Tomo and Kagura.

Things for Tomo the last week had not been going smoothly. Her best friend, or what she thought was one, had mentally 'damaged' her with a comment that had been lodged deep within her, much like a dagger of words.

It all started on the Monday of that week. A whole week had passed since, filled with dread and guilt, after hearing the comment from Kagura. This message seemed so effective against her, that Tomo would constantly slink in lessons and pay no heed to anyone, not even the teachers. She did this normally, but now there was an heir of uneasiness around her.

The comment hit her so hard, that she would stay at home after school, and practically cry herself to sleep. The once happy, excited and not to mention wild student of the class was now, perhaps, more secluded then even Sakaki was seen as.

With this came a sudden lapse in confidence, yet a will to see what she wanted to do with her life. She rarely was as loud or provocative to anyone anymore. This had made Yomi worry, for the simple fact that her best, if annoying, friend was now not the same old, insulting person that she so kindly hates. This negative change in feelings affected everyone, even if only slightly.

Chiyo, for example, would look over to her and constantly ask her what was wrong. Getting a grumble in response was the usual reply, causing Chiyo to fervently try and see what was wrong. Once, she had tried so hard to try and comfort the now ill begotten wildcat that Tomo had screamed a profanity aimed at her for being so 'nosy'. The fact that the now frightened Chiyo did not know what this word meant did not occur to her. The expression on her face, and the other classmate's, was enough to make a man's sleep wicked.

After this rather crass act, few others contemplated seeing her for the matter. Sakaki figured that her demeanour would create a much safer haven for Tomo, as she tried too. She did not try as hard as the predecessor, fearing the result. After asking once, she gave up in the knowledge that it was like talking to a rock. No response.

Tomo was never usually like this, as her reputation showed anything but. This had hit her like a gale force wind, for a reason that she could not really acquire. Questions buzzed through her mind, but one repeated itself. Is it true?

**- (Flashback) -**

Kagura and Tomo were in P.E, and that day, volleyball was the main activity of the lesson, with the two on the same team. A failed spike by Tomo near the end of the game, most probably caused by her hyperactivity, resulted in an almost _evil_ glare from Kagura, virtually shocking the wildcat into concussion.

This act caused her to stare in surprise at the athlete. This was then followed by, perhaps, the most piercing thing that Kagura had ever said, at least to her.

"Are you really that _stupid_, Tomo?"

**- (End of flashback) –**

These words echoed, incessantly, in her mind. She lingered on the thoughts of this, until the bell had rung, symbolising the end of break time. The lessons commenced, even though Tomo did not really care. She continued to think about this matter, as it was the same class for her next lesson.

She was hurt by these words, _distraught_, even. Never had anything said by anyone affected her as much as this, if at all. She realised that this was wrong, as her outlook on life and her friends seemed like nothing now. She seemed to be a new person, albeit one that she _hated_. Slowly coming to terms with this, she brought up the courage to think laterally, and thought of the many possibilities of purging this emotion. The one she so desperately wanted to get rid of, before she did something drastic in response. The feeling of being degraded. She had to find out what made Kagura say those words.

She narrowed down the choices she had, although only one was staying in her head, a confrontation. Finding out what the problem with Kagura was, right from the proverbial belly of the beast. This seemed like a good idea, until she realised that it may result in another verbal beating. Sighing, she noticed the time. It was the end of the day. All the other students were gone, as the room was as desolate as it had ever been. She raised herself, still deep in thought, and walked out of the door.

Upon reaching the street outside the school five minutes later, she saw Kagura, already dressed in her athletic clothes, warming up for a run. This was the time that Tomo thought seriously about the plan of a confrontation, but she could not push herself to do so. Kagura had not noticed her, yet.

Tomo tried to walk by passively, yet in the process alerted Kagura's attention after stepping down on a twig. The latter person ran up to the now worried Tomo, as the wildcat tilted her head to face the floor. The words expressed were not the ones Tomo was expecting.

"Hey, Tomo...What's the matter? You've been so down lately," she asked. Tomo looked up, with a tear nearly in her eye, and gave her response.

"Why...Why did you say it?" she murmured. Kagura did not hear, and motioned towards her ear.

"I said why did you say it!? In P.E...I'm not that stupid, am I?" shouted Tomo, as she freely allowed the tears to slide down her cheeks. Kagura stared in silence, before she realised what she did say. She placed her hand on Tomo's shoulder.

"Did it really affect you _that_ much? I was just angry because we lost the game because of it, I'm sorry," pleaded Kagura, trying to calm her friend down. It worked.

"R-really?"

"Of course, idiot," Kagura playfully taunted, before seeing Tomo beginning to slump again.

"H-hey now, I didn't mean it," she fired. Trying to lighten the mood, she changed the subject, "Hey, how about a quick race?"

Looking back on it now, all of this thinking never really gave her many answers. Sure, she thought about her future at the remark, as she still desperately wanted to become a member of the ICPO. After hearing the reason, she scolded herself for being so reckless, and turned to Kagura, still waiting for a reply.

"Okay, let's go. I won't lose though!" retorted Tomo, as a large smile crept onto Kagura's face. They readied their position, and started running. After a small race around the school grounds, Tomo had won, if by some centimetres or so.

"Told you I'd win!" shouted Tomo, slowly but surely returning to her former self. She turned to see the loser of the race smiling, while blushing directly at her. Tomo winced for a second, before speaking.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing...It's just that you're cute when you're competitive," replied Kagura, slightly panting still.

This had caught the wildcat, as she took a step back. She opened her mouth, but no words were audible. Crackling under the pressure, she computed what this information could have really meant. Only one condition was found, _love_.

"Well, I'll see ya later, I've gotta get back to my running..." quietly said Kagura, even now still blushing lightly. A hint of disappointment filled the undertone of the words. She began running, looking back to see Tomo staring at her, mouth semi open still. Slightly excited, Tomo could not believe what had just transpired.

This emotion, although a welcome one at that, was unfamiliar. This one was embraced, whereas the earlier one was unwontedly grasped. This one filled her with energy, slight confusion and an answer, whereas the earlier emotion was sought to destroy, leaving innumerable questions in its wake. This one seemed linked, but for the life of her she could not figure how. This one was love.

Realising that she was still standing by the school, she began to walk home quickly. The angered, distraught and uncomfortable Tomo was now, seemingly, replaced with the original Tomo, the one that her friends knew and loved. Upon reaching her home ten minutes later, she unlocked the door and proceeded inside. That night, she slept as soundly as she had ever done, with the lingering image of Kagura's face occupying her dreams straight from the get go.

She would have never admitted before, having feelings for Kagura, but after hearing her say that, she knew what she wanted to do. Thinking of this, her plan for Saturday was now complete, as time was the only thing standing in her way.

(-o-)

**That's chapter one done, I struggled with this one, but I hope it is alright. As promised, there is more to come to this story. Next chapter, see the story from Kagura's side of events, and find out what she felt! Thank you, and please review. As said in the pre-speech, I'm still taking one last story idea as well by the way, if you have one please say in your review.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh. I only own this fan fiction story.**_


	2. Kagura's side of events

**Harboured Feelings.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh. I only own this fan fiction story.**_

**Hello again one and all, this chapter details Kagura's thoughts and feelings, see her side of the story. Oh, and just to say, I cannot take any more author's ideas right now, it's full, so I'm sorry if you've had an idea. Please review, and on with the story!**

(-o-)

Chapter Two, Kagura's side of events.

Kagura glanced at the clock on the wall. It was still reasonably early, yet the best lesson in her mind, P.E, was up next. She looked over to Tomo with a smile, before clock-watching until the end of that particular English lesson. It seemed normal this day, this Monday.

P.E was in full swing, with the girls getting changed. Tomo was the first to finish, before everyone else did five minutes later. They lined up to be put into teams, as Miss Kurosawa tried to even out the skill of the girls to make a fair game.

With the teams picked, Kagura kept chanting to herself.

"I can do this...I've gotta win,"

The game of volleyball had begun. Furious teamwork, coupled with Tomo's antics, created a hectic game, one that Miss Kurosawa only barely refereed properly.

After one failed spike on Tomo's team, Kagura looked at her, annoyed. The wildcat did not notice, and carried on the game. After a second failed attempt, Kagura started becoming agitated. To such a degree that she felt like exploding. Why, she thought to herself, was this game so important to her?

The last spike of the match approached. The deciding shot. The team in possession was Kagura's, as she knocked the ball high into the air. Tomo decided to try once more. She failed.

Kagura figured that was it. Grasping the feeling that this game somehow meant a lot more to her then usual, she steamed over to Tomo, and turned her around. Staring at the now scared wildcat, she said a few words. A comment that would create tension among even the best of friends.

"Are you really that _stupid_, Tomo?"

Trying to think of what she was trying to say, Tomo stood there, in a trance-like state for the next ten minutes. She could not seem to pass this comment over, for some reason. Break time was to follow, and everyone else had changed. She composed herself and went in to change.

Kagura calmed down, and turned around at the exit of the changing rooms to see Tomo sitting on the bench. She thought to herself what could be the matter, lifting an eyebrow, and then leaving.

Break time seemed quieter then usual. Maybe it was the lack of wind, or perhaps, moreover it was the lack of Tomo. She was sitting in the corner at her desk, with her head balanced on it. She also seemed to be much quieter. Kagura looked over, still wondering what the problem could be, before thinking back on her actions.

She recalled the P.E lesson as the one where Tomo began feeling down. She also recalled losing, because of her. For the life of her she could not figure why Tomo was in such a state, at least not that day.

Albeit with a lot of tension among friends, Tomo spent the rest of the week acting strangely with rarely a word being spoken in response to anyone. Kagura sat there in the last lesson on Friday, staring at her friend. Her mind was trying to conjure all sorts of answers to the question that had been on her mind all week, but in the process concocted an unusual thought of her own.

"She looks cute."

Realising this new found thought, she blushed, before looking again at Tomo. Just what was this she was feeling? She thought even more, looking over to her every now and then. The lesson seemed to pass by very slowly, but was filled with very obscure thoughts.

"What is the matter with her? I've got to find out,"

The end of the day finally came. Everyone in the group sat there, waiting to be dismissed, again eagerly talking about the plans for the weekend. There were two of the group that stayed seated, if only a little while, after everyone else had gone.

Kagura lifted herself over to Tomo's desk, where she seemed to be still thinking. Kagura thought that this would be a good time to ask her what was wrong. She opened her mouth, trying to find suitable words, but felt the sides of her cheeks heat up, if only slightly. She paused, before thinking again.

"Am I in...Love?"

Thinking that it may be a domestic reason as to why Tomo was down, Kagura left without her, with more questions then she had ever had before. Looking at the clock, she realised she had a run to do as her usual exercise. In response, she turned to the changing rooms, and began to change into her running tracksuit.

"What is this I'm feeling...?"

Finished with changing, she placed her bag in the locker area of the rooms, and proceeded outside. She glanced from side to side, trying to spot Tomo. Nowhere was she to be seen, yet.

She started doing her warm ups, starting with her legs.

"How am I going to talk to her again, if I act like this?"

A small snap was heard. She pivoted around, to see Tomo. Sighing, she walked over to her. Tomo faced the floor as she approached. After a few seconds of silence, Kagura finally spoke, this time with no feelings of heat.

"Hey, Tomo...What's the matter? You've been so down lately," politely asked Kagura, getting a tear jerked Tomo to look up.

"Why...Why did you say it?" she replied. Kagura, now completely confused, motioned towards her ear, as she could not hear her.

"I said why did you say it!? In P.E...I'm not that stupid, am I?" shouted Tomo, with tears now clearly visible, dropping down her cheeks. Kagura took a step back, as a sensation overcame her. This feeling of seeing her in sadness, it was overwhelming to her. She could not bear to see it anymore. Trying to think of the answer as quickly as she could, she finally remembered why she said it. She thought to herself, is this the whole reason why she was down?

"Did it really affect you _that_ much? I was just angry because we lost the game, I'm sorry," said Kagura, trying to hold back the feelings of her own. She wanted to embrace her, to make her feel secure, but the look given in return may create tension on their friendship. This answer made Tomo look up, straight at her. Her tears stopped, making Kagura feel happier, as she stared into the eyes of her friend. This, now familiar, feeling was definitely more then friendship, Kagura thought.

"R-really?"

"Of course, idiot," replied Kagura with a smile. She realised that this was not the best of times to try and playfully cheer her up, as Tomo began to lower her head again to the floor. Sensing this, she tried a different approach to the matter.

"H-hey now, I didn't mean it, um, how about a quick race?"

Over the past week, Tomo seemed to be in denial over her true self, Kagura thought. At least this comment made her think about herself, although what of the athlete? These bizarre feelings and sensations only confused her more. Looking up, she saw Tomo about to speak.

"Okay, let's go. I won't lose though!" shouted Tomo, now seemingly reverting back to her old self. This change in her made Kagura smile, as they readied themselves on the start line of the race track nearby.

The race began. Kagura, staying in the rear of the two, held her energy so that in the later part of the race, she could out sprint Tomo. She knew from past experiences that Tomo would use her energy at the start. They were, by now, half way around the track. Tomo was starting to slow down slightly, as Kagura stared on. Her mind began to wander.

"She was that depressed over a thing I said? I wouldn't have thought that she would've taken it so hard," quizzed Kagura, before she realised the finishing line had passed. She came second. Looking forward, she could see Tomo standing, panting heavily, with her face a flustered red colour. This caused Kagura to blush lightly, which easily broke through the light tan of her face.

"Told ya I'd win!" proclaimed Tomo, before realising the colour of her friend's cheeks. Seeing that something seemed odd, she just had to ask.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing...It's just that you're cute when you're competitive," replied Kagura, slightly panting still. It took her a few seconds to absorb the information that she had just said. She did not really want to say it so early. What was she thinking?

Struggling to come to terms with the thing she had just said, Kagura looked up to see her friend standing, with her mouth open, stuck for words. She took this as her initiative to leave.

"Well, I'll see ya later, I've gotta get back to my running..." said Kagura, with a feeling of disappointment in her voice. She began running lightly, looking back to still see Tomo, thinking once again. This time, she thought, it was not because of something horrible that she had said. Whatever pushed her so far to say that? Was she really in love?

Running down the street, she took a rest. The bench near the park nearby seemed good, as she ran over to it. Sitting, she thought to herself everything that had happened. These unfamiliar emotions and feelings towards her best friend, and also whatever pushed her to say those last few words. Holding her head in slight confusion, she could only come up with one thought. The thought of her being in _love_ with her.

Thinking that she would not be able to carry on in this state of mind, she walked back to the school, and got her belongings. She walked home after, with a smile creeping onto her face. Her feelings now seemed iridescent, as she felt happy about the outcome of events. She only wanted Tomo to understand how she felt. Somehow, she felt that Tomo was also in this state too, about her.

Reaching her front door, she opened it and went inside. Once night time drew across the area, she went to bed. She fell asleep rather quickly, whether it was due to the exercise or not, she did not know, but one thing was certain. She had found a lot more then a friend that day. Her only thoughts before sleeping were that Tomo, in some way, felt similar towards her.

(-o-)

**Well, that's chapter two up. Thank you all for reading, and please review. Next chapter may be the last, but coming up, find out what the plan of Tomo's was! Stay tuned, this is Love Hina Addict signing off.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh. I only own this fan fiction story.**_


	3. The plan

**Harboured Feelings.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh. I only own this fan fiction story.**_

**Well this is it...The conclusion. Please review after reading, as I would like to hear your comments. On a side note, the symbol '(---)' in the story means it is switching between the two characters. The '(-X-)' symbol is where the switching between the two characters end. With that said, on with the story!**

(-o-)

Chapter Three, The plan.

Lying in her bed, Tomo began to fidget. Her over-active mind was slowly returning to her, welling up a form of excitement. She opened one eye, nine o' clock. It was early, or so she thought, until she remembered what she wanted to do.

In preparation, she opened her wardrobe, stepping over multiple manga books in the process. Grinning, she found just the outfit. A pair of jeans, with a light, long sleeved shirt. Wasting no time, she proceeded towards the bathroom. After getting changed, she returned to her room, paying no heed for breakfast.

(---)

Quite a restless night pursued Kagura as she lay, eyes wide open. By the time morning approached, her eyes had a slight red tint from the lack of rest, yet still seemed active. Getting up, she looked in the mirror to witness the discolouration, before paying no attention to it. She got changed, had some breakfast, and went to her room to gather her sports clothes.

She figured that as everything was sorted out between her and Tomo, she could relax that day. How wrong she was. Her mind became, albeit slowly, flooded with thoughts of that person. Her smile, her over-active style, hell, even her behaviour. It all seemed so pleasing to her. She could not help but break a smile herself, looking back. She only wished that Tomo was feeling better now.

Approaching the front door, she yelled bye to her parents, getting ready to warm up. She had her plan to run around the block a couple of times, and then take a small rest. Afterwards, she would run towards the public park, and take a stop to drink and have another minute to rest. Finally, she would then run home, and that would be her daily running exercise complete.

(---)

Everything had to be perfect, not _good_, but perfect. The very words pulsing through Tomo's mind were as such, as she looked at the guide book for Magic Land that she still had from their earlier group visit. She deciding that she wanted to strengthen this feeling of love, and as such she would ask Kagura out on a date. A _date_?

Trying to cancel out the negative vibes in her head, Tomo had her mind set on asking her to go back to Magic Land, just the two of them. She looked over to her piggybank, seeing that there was about two thousand yen in there after opening it. Surely quite a feat for her, she thought. It was not much, considering it was quite a luxurious park, but it would be enough.

Trying her best to summon the courage to phone her, she dialled. Tentatively, she managed to enter the number code for Kagura's home. It ringed, causing slight nausea to accompany Tomo, before the receiver was lifted.

"Hello?" a somewhat deeper, yet still feminine voice answered.

"Um, hello? This is Tomo Takino, is Kagura there?" replied a dense Tomo, waiting for the answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry but she just left for her exercise. Can I take a message?" asked the woman.

Trying to say yes seemed very hard, at least at that very time.

"...Yes, could you just let her know to ring me back?"

"Alright, sure. Bye," kindly responded Kagura's mother.

Tomo felt at ease, passing the first hurdle with her body, and mentality, intact. What was to come, though, was going to be much harder. She seemed excited, as a large grin was now plastered on her face.

"Just you wait, Kagura," she said.

(---)

The warm up was done, now it was time to start the running. Beginning, she saw people smile warmly at her as she practically flew by them. Cars seemed sparse on that day, lifting the athlete's mood even higher. She had finished the block run, and now it was time for a little rest.

Letting her mind escape her controllable grasp, she could not stop thinking about the wildcat. She decided that she could not wait any more. She had to tell her the whole situation, whether it would impede their friendship...Nay, their _relationship_, or not. Figuring this, Kagura abandoned her routine for the second time in the week, something that was very rarely done by her accord.

This must be intense, Kagura thought as she walked back to her front door, for she would never usually cancel an exercise session. She unlocked the door and walked inside, with her mother turning her gaze from the television to her.

"Oh, hey Kagura. Tomo called, saying to ring her back, okay?" recited her mother, which Kagura absorbed like a sponge in water. Realising that her _love_ had called, she rushed upstairs to her room, and immediately dialled Tomo's number. Seconds later, she answered.

"Hiya, Kagura! How're you?" shouted Tomo, excited that she answered so quickly.

"Hello, Tomo. Say, I've got something to talk to you about. Could you perhaps meet me in the park?" asked Kagura, still thinking whole heartedly about her situation.

"Oh, okay sure, I'll be there in a sec. Actually, I've got something to ask too, see ya there!" sung Tomo, now very excited, yet a little uneasy.

(---)

A sheer sensation of energy filled Tomo's body. Almost forgetting the money on her table, she pivoted and grabbed it, lodging it into her pocket. She got her bag, put in a few bare essentials, then headed out of her room, straight out of the front door. She walked down the road, reading the guidebook of Magical land, yet gave an awkward expression as she did so. Still, she started smiling brightly at passers-by, whilst taking a turn at the end of her road. She saw Chiyo, sitting on the bench at the entrance of the park.

"Hi, Chiyo! Why're you here?" asked Tomo, raising an eyebrow whilst maintaining her smile.

"Oh, hello Tomo! I just came here to walk Mr. Tadakichi," replied Chiyo, emanating a glow of sheer cuteness, standing next to a dog that was nearly as high as her.

Tomo could have guessed this, but she just had to ask in the first place. In any case, it was nice to see her.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Chiyo.

"I'm meeting Kagura, actually," said Tomo, with a hint of seriousness in her voice. Chiyo gave a confused look, before replying.

"Oh, okay then. See you later; I've got to get back home. Bye!" waved the young girl, now walking away.

(---)

Coming to terms with her new found feelings of her best friend, Kagura had realised that she really was in love with her. She put on some of her more casual clothes, and then proceeded out of the door with barely any items. Walking down the street towards the park, she could see various people, although none that she recognised.

She saw the entrance to the park, and walked over to it. Looking through the open fence, she could see Tomo was on the swings, madly at that. She smiled to herself, thinking that at least now she was normal.

She approached her friend, waving in the process. Tomo stopped almost instantly, before getting up and staring at her friend. It was a long time ago that she saw Kagura wearing anything other then school uniform or sports clothes.

(-X-)

They found a bench inside the park, from where they sat, discussing things of minimal importance. Figuring that this would be a good time to start, Tomo spoke differently, trying to change the subject. She lifted her hands onto the table before she did.

"Kagura, you know that I wanted you to come here for a reason, right? Well, I don't really know how to say it..." said Tomo, looking to the table as the sentence was spoken. Kagura noticed that, perhaps, she was in the same situation. A smile spread across her face.

"Say what?" asked Kagura, wanting to hear her say the words. Tomo felt warmth on her hand, as she lifted her head. She saw that Kagura had placed her hand onto her own, as she began blushing. Feeling empowered, Tomo began to talk.

"Well...Kagura, ever since I heard you say those things on Friday, I've wondered about our friendship. I...I think I've fallen for you," said Tomo, as she gradually began to lower her head once again to the table. Kagura, although happy, could not have wanted this any other way. Trying to ease the atmosphere, Kagura spoke too.

"its okay, Tomo...I've done the same, I think. Seeing you at your happiest times really makes me happy, too. That's one reason why I worry about you. What I'm trying to say is...I...I," finished Kagura, looking straight into the eyes of her love, after she raised her head.

"I love you."

Their time in the park was delicate, and filled with small talk after a short time of silence had passed. They sat, holding hands, without a care for what anybody else thought, even though there were not many people present. Tomo, glad that this did not damage anything between them, yet instead bolstered a happy relationship, spoke up about her plan.

"Say, Kagura...Would you like to go on...A date perhaps?" asked Tomo, blushing heavily as she said the final three words. The response from Kagura was a nod in a positive fashion, exciting Tomo even more. She did wonder though where Tomo had in mind.

"Where to, Tomo?" asked Kagura, smiling back at her.

"I was goin' to say Magic Land, but I just realised that I don't have enough money," replied Tomo, as before she checked the guide. The money she had would not be able to pay for the two of them.

"It's okay, that seems a little too...Exaggerated for me anyway. How about a little lunch at that cafe?" Kagura pointed to a small shop across the other side of the park. Tomo nodded approvingly, before they both got up and began to walk, hand in hand.

They reached the shop, with a few glares from pedestrians. Placing their order, they found a table soon after by the window. The meal was comforting, to say the least. They sat there, eating and chatting about various things, before realising that they had finished. Tomo had consumed her drink, but was still slightly dry. She asked Kagura for some of hers, as she passed hers to the middle of the table. Tomo grabbed another straw, and they both drank, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

The cup was empty, but Tomo could not bring herself to move away from the close position. She only wanted to stay like this forever.

They paid the bill for the food, and left, once again holding hands. Their walk home seemed delightful, full of happiness and a little excitement. Upon reaching the cross roads from which they had to separate, they both looked at each other.

"I had fun, Tomo. Thank you," said Kagura, blushing in tow.

"Same here..." replied Tomo, before a minute of silence ensued. They both stood there, longingly staring at each other, until Tomo had shut her eyes. She had begun to move in closer.

Kagura felt the same way, and as such, responded in the way she wanted. She moved closer, until their lips touched. This feeling of softness, moistness, and _love_, was not like anything they both had felt before. They stood, passionately kissing, for a couple of minutes, before breaking the contact. Tomo gasped for breath, whereas Kagura smiled at her friend's tact.

"You know, you can breathe in a kiss," playfully suggested Kagura, looking at her lover.

"I know, I just wanted a greater taste," winked Tomo.

"We'll have to go out again soon," asked Kagura, before taking her hand, albeit reluctantly, out of Tomo's. She nodded appreciatively, before turning around. As Tomo started to walk down her road, she whispered the words that her lover had said earlier, as Kagura smiled at her.

"I love you, too."

(-o-)

**Well, there you have it! I hope that, sincerely, you have enjoyed reading, as this is my first multi-chapter Azumanga Daioh story. You especially, Ken-nii B. Please review, and until next time, this is Love Hina Addict signing off. Apologies for anything that seems OOC, or any other problems. Thank you.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh. I only own this fan fiction story.**_


End file.
